


The Days When My Heart Held Only Hope

by Castorre



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creation Myth, F/M, Family Fluff, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castorre/pseuds/Castorre
Summary: At the beginning of it all, there was one world and one group of people who lived in harmony in a utopia called 'Amaurot'. This will chronicle the days of endless freedom they enjoyed.A Slice of Life focusing on the momentary happiness of life and the glimpses of what might once have been between the ancients.





	1. The Three

**Author's Note:**

> The characters share names and some abilities with their corresponding Greek mythos characters. There will be none of the less savory facets of those characters, however.

**A** thousand thousand years ago there were three sons of Amaurot who created life and claimed dominion of the earth. They were the greatest of paragons of creation and sat at the head of the convocation of fourteen. Poseidon, a scholar, and life-long student sat on the right arm of the emissary - his rank was Lahabrea, Abyssal Celebrant. From him, the seas had been created and the rains nourished life. He claimed dominion, therefore, of all water and the life that it gave. Though water granted all life, most knew him for the creation of horses. So many were they that Poseidon had trouble naming them all. From the simple pony which he created for his daughter, to the piebald, the trotter, the pegasus, and of course, the unicorn.

Such creatures were made from an application of aether and a desire to sculpt something new. For, in those days, the Amaurotians had no need of draft animals to labour for them or bus them to and fro. Their creation magick was enough for such things and the animals were let loose to roam the earth and feed and breed and live on indefinitely. For the creations of the paragons were intelligent, immortal and found kinship amongst the ancients.

* * *

**Z** eus was the paragon who claimed dominion over the sky. All that the heavens encompassed and gave life to did he govern. For the emissary, Elidibus, was a fair and honest judge of character. He sat at the head of the convocation of fourteen. And the other paragons did trust in him to lead and claim rulership of the sun and the stars and the rays which nourished the life of the plants and animals and peoples upon the earth.

High in a tower did he reside, stretching his hands upwards to release constellations anew. The swirls of violet, emerald, turquoise and the deepest of blacks swam together to form galaxies. In those days, the depths of space were finite - as Zeus' time was taken to filling the world with great raptors and songbirds.

He favored that which could soar through the sky, navigating the winds off the ocean and reflecting the brilliant sun in feathers of myriad colors. The golden eagle was among his favorites, for its intelligence was great even among the ancients. Often he was attended by the eldest eagle, who was so fiercely loyal that it would debate with any who questioned the emissary.

Over time, the paragon created many more creatures that ventured the sky. Elidibus found happiness in color and spread as many as he could to his birds. Flamboyant, beautiful and filled with pride - birds exist today as they did then.

* * *

**T** he third great paragon was Hades, master of death and rebirth. To him was given the dominion of the soul. When Amaurotians sacrificed themselves, he would catch their soul in a chalice within the earth. Once the chalice was filled, he would tip it over and release the souls to be reborn.

Though respected, even in the eternal days of happiness, Hades was known to carry a heavy burden. Yet, the convocation entrusted to him the helpless souls of babies, children, innocents and those who sacrificed themselves. Few were they who did not return because Amaurot was a utopia of peace once upon a time.

While the chalice yet filled, the paragon would dream up creatures that walked the earth and accompanied the ancients as the best of friends. Emet-Selch was known as the angel of truth and thus were his creations loyal and steadfast and were incapable of harboring false feelings.

Hades spun brilliant threads into wolves and dogs of all kinds. As many species as one could imagine are those which Hades created. Pointers, inus, pinchers, retrievers, coyotes, wild dogs and more than which one could ever remember. In these days, dogs are not the same. Because they walked equally in Amaurot, Hades' dogs were of the same height. Whether due to the sundering or Hades' grief, his creations now stand as mere shades to their once-great statures.


	2. Hades and Persephone

“Hmm, this seems just about right.” Hades pondered over the furry form of what would come to be known as a ‘dog’. “It doesn’t have the pizazz I’m looking for though.”

The dog paced and rubbed against his leg. It panted, barked, and did all the things dogs are now known to do. Yet, this was the first - created from nothing by a paragon of boundless creation magicks.

The brown pup trotted off to drink from a fountain while Hades tried once again. He imagined something bigger, with markings of white and long legs. It would have a curled tail and a thick neck of fur to make it look fierce. When the magick finished, the Inu had been made.

And so it continued for days upon days - different dogs, wolves, coyotes, wild dogs came into existence. However, Hades still had not created that which he sought after: a guardian for his home. A fierce companion that also needed to be loving and cute.

“Are you still at it, Hades?” That voice made his insides flutter. He turned his golden eyes to the raven-haired, blue-eyed maiden that stood before him. Though the mask and robe hid her from him - they had already taken the first step in their relationship - he had unmasked her and looked upon her face.

It had been nothing but chaste gazes, not even a kiss. But it had felt so intimate that he had to excuse himself to handle his erection.

The importance of sameness was at the core of Amaurot. But in private, Hades wanted to know exactly every way Persephone was different from him.

His thoughts snapped back to the present.

“I am. I haven’t perfected it yet.”

“Mm? You’ve made so many and they’re all so cute!” The way she beamed when she saw something she liked was a treasure unto itself. “Maybe you just need some help.”

“Help? As in, you and I creating one together?” He felt his face run hot.

“Absolutely!” She glided over to sit beside him on the bench. “Now, what are you trying to make?”

“A companion - to guard my home and one day my family. To play with ou- my children.” His stomach felt as if it would explode.

“Very well, I’ll grant you my aether and my goodwill to create your special fluffy!”

“T-thank you.” He barely stuttered our the words before she had grabbed his hands and linked their fingers together happily. They both instinctively slowed their breathing and allowed their aether to glow and mingle. He could see the image of what he wanted in his head - but he could also hear the bright and cheerful humming of Persephone’s mind. It was like an endless field of lilies, roses, chrysanthemums, amaryllis and other flowers he had no name for.

The feeling in his stomach calmed as he laid in the garden of her psyche.

He had to try very hard not to picture kissing and cuddling the maid in that field. If she knew he wanted such things, she might think poorly of him.

Instead, he willed all of his creative energy into his hands. Persephone appeared in his mind’s eye, her own ball of energy formed. They pressed it together, allowing their aether to combine into a slathering of opalescent shimmers.

When they opened their eyes, a hound 20-fulms-tall stood beside them. It had three heads with long snouts, dark eyes and hair as long as Persephone’s. In its mane, various wildflowers sprouted and twisted like a corsage.

“Ahhh! It’s so cute!” She laughed and petted the three-headed borzoi. It still wasn’t what he wanted - but she was happy. He ran his fingers through the dog’s white fur.

“Do you like her?” Hades glances down at his companion with a smile.

“I love her! She’s so sweet!” And indeed, the pup was sweet as honey and with three heads had thrice as much loyalty as the others Hades had made.

“You should have her then - a gift.”

“Truly? But did you not like her?” He could feel her gaze on him.

“I love her - but I think you would love her even more. So name her and have her walk by your side.”

“Very well! Thank you, Hades! I shall call her...” she stopped to think for a moment before shrugging and laughing. “Fluffy!” But in Amaurotian, it was spoken as ‘Kerberos’.


	3. The Very Beginning

The convocation ruled that there should be variety in the earth, for seeing only one color or texture or season would be dull quickly with their eternal lives. Thus, they judged that certain seasons would follow the revolution and rotation of the central star in their solar system. Then, there should be artists who compete in a mass contest of skills to create biomes that would fill the earth with varied life. 

The multitudes crowded into the capital city, to either participate or watch the grand festivities of that day. However, the artists were experts all in their aptitude to create. Food, beds, and amenities had to be summoned for months on end while every Amaurotian had a say in the developments. But it was of no concern to the immortals, thus, for months, they enjoyed the festival of creation. 

Fire of all colors swirled in the sky overhead, yet made no sound. Every table was filled with food, mounded and always fresh and perfect. The streets of Amaurot took on the smell of the blossoming purple trees in the courts after a few weeks. This seemed to give rise to even greater inspiration for the artists. 

Eventually, individual thought gave rise to group efforts. When the competition ended, there were eight groups who had been chosen to go across the earth and spread their vision. To the group lead by Poseidon, Zeus gave three-quarters of the planet. For all life came from water and all life returned to it. He sent an additional 3 groups to fill the depths and shallows, lakes, rivers and falls with all manners of llife. Hades flew to the poles upon winds of frost and froze them solid, for the mass amount of ice would keep the planet’s climates temperate even without further magicks. 

Persephone, Artemis, and two groups traveled upon the martyr’s lyre chords, filling the forests with flowers, insects, deer, bears, rabbits and all variations thereof. The trees were too varied to even speak of, for you would have to have seen it yourself to know the colors which painted everything in those days. They say that when all was sundered, even the colors were splintered, just like the soul of the ones who created them. 

Nevertheless, the remaining groups helped to finish the deserts and plains, the mountains and valleys. And when no land remained in all the earth to change, they began to work on the colors of the sky, the great cities of the utopia, and the lands reserved for souls. It was a millennia before they finished even the most basic of their tasks and met again in Amaurot.

Again, they feasted to celebrate the creatives among them and the beautiful world which they had sewn through cooperation.


	4. Persephone and Hythlodaeus

Hythlodaeus sat upon a bench of stone. As Persephone approached, she could hear the harmonica he so often played. He was slumped over, as he always was. A bad habit he learned from Hades, no doubt.

None could deny, however, just how talented he was with that harmonica. Today, though, he was playing a mournfully slow song. Once he had finished, she approached him.

“Whatever is the matter, my friend?” She sat next to him. Their grey robes flapped lazily in the breeze. They both wore similar white masks but it mattered not: the color of the soul told all. “Do you mind if I sit beside you?”

“Good morning, Persephone. Of course! You are always welcome.” He turned his head to face out towards an opening in the woods. “I shall show you why I am playing the funeral march.”

She followed his slow gait to the clearing where he knelt down in front of a tree. A colony of bees had made their hive inside of the hollow of the cypress.

“You’re sad about bees?” She was confused.

“In a way.” Hythlodaeus placed his hand into the hive and brought it out covered in the small, fat little insects. In those days, no insect would attack humankind, as all lived in harmony. “They are gentle creatures and devoted to their queen. In a way, it reminds me of us and Amaurot. We all work together to make the hive better and the children stronger.”

He paused and the two of them watched the bees flick their antennae before flying back into the hive. “These ones live such short lives, though. Whereas most give their creations eternity, Artemis did not. This hive will die in the blink of an eye by our standards.”

“That is rather sad when I think about it. But perhaps that is the beauty of their existence. They live short lives but impact every part of nature with their touch. Nature lives on when the bee is gone.”

Hythlodaeus thought for a moment and nodded. “You make a good point. Perhaps I shall try to make a creature like Artemis’ bee. I shall capture the beauty of your words in its being. Thank you, Persephone.” She watched him rise and nod at her slowly. Before she knew it, he had disappeared back towards Amaurot.

“I wonder if living forever is a blessing or a curse.”


End file.
